Crimson and Gold
by All4TheBest
Summary: Lily Evans has never taken the road less traveled. Top of class and head girl, she's about to graduate from Hogwarts without ever having kissed her crush (whom she wont admit to liking) or broken the rules. So when fate drops a clue in her lap—one that might be the key to unraveling a Hogwarts mystery—she decides to take a chance. (Based on Jessi Kirby's - Golden) J/L and M/S
1. Prologue

_****A/N - Hello this is a new Seventh year fiction taken from a book from Jessi Kirby called Golden. I have read the book twice and am looking at the book for reference. I love the book and recommend it for some one looking for a good summer read. So for Disclaimer I do not own the story line or characters. Other than 3 or 4 O.C's._

* * *

_**Crimson and Golden**_

Life is made by a series of seemingly unrelated and irrelevant events strung together by a strong but clear long force like a fishing line. But more importantly those unrelated and irrelevant events are made by personal choices. Though most are choices that do not seem very interesting at the time and unfortunately most do not have definable lasting impact. Skiving off class for a taste of freedom, inhaling smoke as an act of rebellion, choosing a wand because of the way it makes you feel like a real witch (or wizard) when you curl your ten digits around it. Or hiding you new broom under a false bottom to your trunk so you can access it and escape life though a slightly open window. All of these choices are relatively small and fairly insignificant after being made and forgotten soon after.

But every once in awhile,

There are different choices. One that irreparably change your life once they are made. Moments we replay endlessly with or without the aid of a pensive so we can preserve them for as long as we wish. Those are moments we replay so often because unknowingly we look for signs, for clues, for anything to tell us we have made the right choice. That we are not just a bunch of stupid kids. Or at least that is how we explain it to ourselves so we can calm our minds long enough to go to sleep. Then we bury it so deep in our minds that we forget it ever happened, and it will stay that way. forgotten that is. Until we or someone else attempts to pull it out and make us remember, make us regret. We try so hard to forget these memories to drown them so they will never resurface when in truth we should embrace them. For what else but these choices make us who we are.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N - Quick Chapter update. If only becasue I am engrossed in the actual book right now. _

_Thank you to apoorvam77 for following this story _

_and to apoorvam77 and Lollypops101 for reviewing. _

_It is always nice to get feedback. (I may or may not 'feed' on it) _

_Anyways I am boring you so let me get on with this story. _

_Disclamer: I own nothing, so sad. _

_Warning: I barely ever write in first person so please have some mercy on me._

_Oh and italics in the text is thoughts. Just so you know. _

_Enjoy your reading. _

* * *

**_Crimson and Golden_**

**_Chapter One_**

There are big ships and small ships. But the best ship of all is friendship.

~Author Unknown

Nothing is a secret at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. And even the very few things that are kept secret I usually have little to no part in. Because normally I would never keep secrets, if only because I am a shitty secret keeper, but for today I will keep this secret. Happiness flushes over me like an unbelievably welcome cool breeze as I fold the parchment once, twice, three times and shove it in a smaller compartment of my bag and zip it up as to distract myself from the fact it exists. I feel slightly like one of the children from Roald Dahl's classic novel, who received a rare golden ticket. And truthfully that is what it is, the Blishwick - Yaxley scholarship for St. Mungo's advanced healers program was my way out. My own version of Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

Despite being April snow still covered Hogwarts, and because of that I slipped into one of my heavier cloaks and made my way down to the commons room. I stopped momentarily at the bottom of the stairs to make sure that the infamous and annoying Marauders were already gone. And the absence of Seventh year boys and the soft chuckling I heard from my favorite spot in the commons room told me they probably were. I moved over to my favorite spot, a large seat and a half right in front of the fire to see my best friend Marley already sitting there a small blanket thrown over her legs. She looked up at me and then looked me over. I immediately felt bad, I have rarely ever kept a secret from Marley and this particular one seems very wrong to keep to myself. I begin to fidget as she opens her mouth, figuring she already knows my secret.

"You look like you're in a good mood." Its more of an accusation than a greeting, and Marley accentuates it by leaning back against the armrest of the chair and tucking her legs closer to the back of the chair as she scooted in. Then she leaned over to motion for me to sit in the whole her feet had left.

"What can't I be in a good mood?" I ask as I commandeer the now empty edge of the seat. Leaning against her legs instead of twisting in the same position she is just the opposite way. I would, seeing as that is the more common way we sit on this seat, but I had my shoes on and was not taking them off to put them back on again in two minutes.

"I'm not." She says abruptly. "This weather bites. I mean its April and we are still covered in what like nine." she exaggerates. "two," I shrug as a more accurate assumption, "inches of snow." she continues as if I had not spoke. Then again she probably didn't hear me. I pull out my charms book to go over some more theory I feel shotty on but my book closes and is lifted out of my hands by a flick of Marley's wand. I sigh, apparently she needs my undevided attention. I wonder if it is important or another plan to skive.

"So, we have a theoretical in D.A.D.A today. One I would usually stick around for, but I am starving and I know the boys are skiving, so join us. We can have coffee and I will have you in Transfig before second block." She says and I sigh, another plan to skive I should have known.

The boys she is talking about are most likely the Marauders. They are only downfall I see to becoming friends with Marley two years ago. (Other than the whole Fire (me) and Ice (her) thing that follows us around.) Marley had grown up a block away from Sirius Black with parents who were good friends with the Potter's. And seeing as the two boys were the ringleaders of the Marauders, they came as like an all exclusive free offer when one befriended Marley. It only got worse when at New Years Sirius finally got over himself and asked Marley out. Now the boys were everywhere. I look at her as she tries to come up with another reason for me to skive with her when who else but James Potter walks down the stairs. He walks over to us and leans against the armrest behind Marley. He then leans over the back of the seat and a half to look at me.

"Looking smashing today Evans, feeling adventurous? " He say and I scoff trying to hide my blush. He smiles a crooked smile, that should not be endearing but some how is, and dangles the sole key for the broom shed outside between us.

"I could have you back before first block even starts." He says suggestively but with a smile that lets me know he is joking. This particular joke is one I would not have taken well in fifth year. But hanging around Marley for so long I have kind of gotten used to it. I meet his eyes briefly before grabbing my charms book again to distract myself from him. I then give my very best impression, though its not good, of disinterested sarcasm. "Tempting," but between his unruly hair, that at some point has become endearing, and his hazel eyes, I find that I can could loose my self in, it kind of is.

I have no doubt a trip to the broom shed with him would be an experience. An eighth of the girls at Hogwarts would probably attest to it. But that in itself is a large part of the reason I will never go. It's principal, it's standards. I mean it's not like its an actually real offer. It has been this way since the end of fifth year and I like it like this. Possibility dangling between us. From what I have experienced it is almost always better than reality.

Marley jabs him in the hip making him slide off the edge of the couch. It is also meant to send him away but it does not convey that as clearly. "She can't, We're going to the kitchens with me and Siri, and besides she's way too good for you anyways Jamie. And another thing, you have a girlfriend tosser." and there is that, I remind myself. He is dating some Ravenclaw girl I didn't even bother to catch the name of. Besides I have never really counted Potter's girlfriends as legitimate. They usually don't last long after being given the title.

"Actually I am not," I say a bit too abruptly making them both look at me. "Skiving that is. Professor Flitwick had a project for me." I say simply standing up.

"Really, Lil," Marley says with a raised eyebrow. "you do understand you do not get credit for helping him. Right?" She says as if she can't imagine ever helping a teacher.

"It's called a T.A. block for a reason," I counter.

"And I think you are the only person in our year who takes it seriously Evans." James,_ I mean Potter, since when is he James,_ adds.

"Easy for you to say James, I don't even think Hooch knows you where her T.A for more than just flying lessons. Professor Flitwick actually cares if I show up." I said standing up and packing my book away before moving over to the portrait hole.

"Best four minutes of your life Evans, going once, going twice..." I wave him off and step out of the portrait hole, I don't even have to look to tell that Marley is close on my heels.

"Not going to Happen Marley," I say with an aggravated tone hoping it is enough to answer her unasked question. I know it well seeing as it is the same one she asks every time we come in contact with James Potter. The sigh that comes tells me it is probably not. I hope she will ignore it though and keep walking. We are at the great hall before she brings it up again. She does so while stealing a bite of my toast despite there is more not on someones plate a table length in front of her.

"Come on Lil, you know you want to, 'he' has wanted to since forever." She says, I have half a mind to tell her to grab her own food before I remember she isn't planning on eating here. Yet despite that she takes another bite of my toast.

"He only wants to because I don't." I say grabbing a small plate from the middle of the table and depositing in front of her before placing the now bitten toast on it.

"Now you know that's not true. Come on Lil, Graduation is right around the corner for you. And just for once do something I would do." She says.

"You mean did," I say with a raised eyebrow. Marley stops in mid bite. Remus who is a little ways down the table talking to Emmeline looks up as I say that as if intrigued.

"Because I seem to remember you telling me how you were the first, girl to ever..." I continue before a previously bitten small piece of toast finds itself occupying my mouth. Marley looks at me with an expression of betrayal before I chew up the toast, thankful it wasn't the whole slice, and swallow. She lets my mouth go. Remus looks down at his own food after that.

"I told you that was a secret." Marley whispered. I sigh of course, then I lean in to whisper back to her.

"I seem to remember you were the first girl to ever kiss James Potter." I whisper back.

"We were Seven!" She says slightly louder "And that doesn't even count." she adds and I hide a laugh. Embarrassing Marley is always fun. I swallow my laughter and turn back to face her and apologize only to see a face now in between ours.

"I like to whisper too," The voice says and I can not help the yelp or the very ungraceful topple off the chair that follows as result. Marley laughs at me as Sirius sits in my now vacated seat. I stand up and push him out of my seat and on to Marley's as she moved down one as well.

"My seat," I remind him, like I must every morning.

"Is your name on it Lily?" He asks just like he does every morning. Though I don't really know when I became Lily and not Evans.

"Now now no fighting," Marlene says sliding into Sirius's lap and continues to pick at her toast pulling it into little pieces with no intent on eating them until Sirius raises it to her mouth and she reluctantly eats it it. For two not romantic people they are so gushy its sickening.

"I think this seating arrangement is a lot better." Sirius admits and I do not doubt it. Professor McGonagall however seems less than enthused about two of her Gryffindors sitting in the same seat.

"Miss. McKinnon, Mr. Black!" She yells from the high table and without finishing the thought Sirius slides a seat over and allows Marley her seat back, about half the table laughs at the display.

"Sorry Minnie," Sirius yells to the high table and almost the entire hall laughs at that. Even Professor McGonagall smiles as she places food in her mouth to hide her grin. This has also become a routine. I wonder momentarily if the Professor knows her chastising is ill taken.

Since January Marley and Sirius had been attached at the hip every free moment they had. It was an ever going annoyance for their friends seeing as Marley's birthday fell just after the cut off date and she was stuck not graduating until next year. (One of the many reasons Marley constantly lamented September birthdays.) So seeing as Sirius was in seventh year and Marley was in sixth none of their classes were together. So most school days were spent either skiving, or constantly annoying their year mates. Namely Remus and Emmeline, who, in case I forgot to mention this fact earlier are forever subtly moving farther and farther down the table from them at meal times. Every meal time they are one seat over, Peter usually tagging along. I however doubt Marley and Sirius have unwrapped themselves long enough to notice.

As I said for unromantic people, really gushy.

I mean seriously, some one had to REMIND them it was VALENTINES DAY! Like legitimately they had no idea. I know when Marley fakes surprise and that was not faking it. So you know what they do, Sirius steals the last piece of Treacle Tart from James,_ I mean Potter ugh!_, and gives it to Marley who smiled and kissed him on the cheek. That was it, there entire Valentines Day. From start to finish, an already half eaten treacle tart. I mean seriously, or should I say Siriusly.

James,_ Potter! Damnit Lily remember his name is Potter not James._ Potter said that the two had practically been dating the entire time so small things like Valentines Days weren't a big deal. Or at least that is how he described it. I was unimpressed. I mean really I know they aren't into all that romantic stuff, I get it really I do, but a half eaten treacle tart, really.

The hall starts to empty telling me it's time for class. I stand up and move to leave.

"I thought you were joining us Lil," Sirius calls, not to loud but loud enough so I can hear him as he and Marley follow me. He says it in the way that sounds like I am a constant disappointment to the rest of the group.

"No, She's too good for us." Marley says motioning for him to go ahead. He does without question and I feel Marley's arm wrap around mine.

"Have fun spending the last few months of school going to class and pining after the guy you could have in a second if you wanted to. I'll see you at free." She says as she hip bumps me and skips along to catch up with Sirius, I smile. Thats Marley for you.

I get to the Charms room about a minute before class starts and even so Professor Flitwick is the only one in room. He is bustling around with a box that is covering his face.

"Good morning Miss Evans. Good to see you, can you take these please." He asks depositing the box into my hands without waiting for an answer. I readjust the box in my arms. It's heavier than I thought it would be.

"Seventh year journals like I told you about." He nods and I smile. That is why all of Ravenclaw love him. Not only does he keep he promises but he always makes sure to keep things interesting. One of his projects for Ravenclaws is the Seventh Year Journals. Mary McDonald my potions partner is in Ravenclaw and has been working on her journal since January when Professor Flitwick handed them out. And she hates projects, especially those she isn't graded on, From my understanding He places a quote on the message board every morning for the kids to respond to in the journal if they need inspiration or they just free write. And twenty years later he sends out to the now thirty seven, thirty eight year olds. He usually does the project alone from my understanding but this year he asked me to help him take inventory, check a few addresses, and of course send them out from Owl Post in Hogsmeade. I open my mouth to ask questions but before I can he opens the door for a batch of sleepy first year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. He greets each with a smile though most seem less than happy to be among the land of the awake.

"Professor can I take these to the library," I ask as the kids file in, rearranging how I hold the box once again.

"Certainly Miss. Evan's, see you at the end of the period." He says and I slip out the door. I linger in the hall for a moment. Watching as the children shrink into their seats and open their textbooks in a routine they have become accustom to by this point in the year. I smile at the door and take off down the hall. Thinking for a moment that I could probably get most this work done in a few hours. I wonder if maybe I should have skived with Marley, then I stop that thought. It is too dangerous to even think about.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N - Here's the secound chapter, its a lot smaller but hopefully you all like it. Please Review.**

**Thank you to reviewers Nonna Nitto, Guest, I-Owe-Not, Apoorvam77, and Lollipops101**

**and followers Apoorvam77, and I-Owe-Not.**

* * *

_**Crimson and Golden**_

Chapter 2

"A breeze discovered my open book, and began to flutter the leaves to look."

- 'A cloud shadow' 1942

I think about maybe going over to the kitchens on my lonely walk to the library. The others wouldn't mind. But then and again there is no telling what would happen and if I would get anything done. So I turned and walked into the library and smiled at Madam Prince moving toward the table that I had seen as mine for the past few years. I plop the box down and move to the addressing section of the library grabbing the newest addition.

I then flop down at the table and wave my wand popping the sealing charm on the box. I then grab a handful and quickly begin to work though the first five or six journals glad my mom used to have me help with sending out cards because I was now very good at writing down addresses. I also loved the fact I just had to say a name and it would pop up in the book. Oh the joys of magic.

Everything is going fine so I allow myself a day dream. Though the program feels much more real now. The scholarship made things more real. It was better than acceptance letter to the program that had come months ago.

So for today I decide to daydream about James Potter. And about our morning conversations. Yet seeing as this is my day dream Its me who raises and eyebrow and dangles the keys in front of him. Then we go to the broom shed. I have never been personally but I can see it in my minds eye.

It's dark and dusty with the only light being from holes in the roof and walls where the wood doesn't touch. Brooms some broken, well most broken, are pushed up against walls and on cabinets. I imagine standing in the middle with James Potter in front of me. His arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he leans down. I push myself up on my toes and pucker to kiss him.

The next journal pulls me from my stupor. I glance down and my eyes bug out.

_Property Of_

_Marianna Yaxley_

I did not know she was a Ravenclaw. Well technically I didn't know her but I know her story. And I know that Gregory Blishwick was a Gryffindor, so I thought she was too. I knew he was in Gryffindor almost every year the house became silent for a few moments to remember when he had left for Hogsmeade for a last time after graduation and never got to the train. Sirius, James, and others in my year always talked about how their parents had helped search for both Greggory Blishwick and Marianna Yaxley.

But despite being twenty years ago, when they snuck out into Hogsmeade and never came back it became legend. A legend that hangs around thick like fog in the air. They were the epitome of the Hogwarts golden couple. In passing I heard someone say how they had dated since first year. Never having any real large fights. Little things yes, but nothing major. No breaks or anything.

I look down at the journal in my hand. The journal of a girl I know of only though pictures and word of mouth. I wonder what I should do with it.

Send it to her parents, no that would be cruel.

Give it to Professor Flitwick to deal with, maybe.

Read it, I stop that last thought. I couldn't read the journal that would be wrong. verry wrong. I turn the envelope over and see the back is sealed tightly with a sticking charm. I wonder if I should take it. If Marley or Sirius were here with me they would take it and read it. Hell, they wouldn't even think about it.

But I am not Marley, or Sirius. I am Lily, Lily Cecilia Evans. And I would never invade someone's privacy like that. It would be wrong. I however can't help it.,pack up the rest of the boxes, and book it toward Professor Flitwick's class.

The charms corridor being as far away as it is from the Library takes me awhile to get to and on the way I bump into the only Marauder that I can stand on my worse day. Remus, he smiles as he falls into step with me.

"Hey Lily- Flower." He jokes hitting my arm lightly I gruff and glare at him from over the box settled in my hand.

"I hate that nickname." I manage to groan out and he smiles and twists so he is walking backwards in front of me.

"I know," he says as his hands slip under the box and take it from my own. "Charms right" he asks.

"Then why do you insist on calling me that." I groan louder not giving his question an answer because we meet up in the hall like this constantly in the mornings and he knows farewell I am on my way to charms.

"Because I bet Prongs I could call you Lily- Flower for two weeks straight without you calling me an arrogant toerag." He grins slyly. It is a grin that makes me not trust him. And truthfully it is this grin, and this grin alone, that justifies his friendship with James and Sirius in my eyes. He is always the sensible one of the group. My that sly grin that makes him a Marauder or a Messer I am not sure how that works.

"I would never call you that." I say and its true. Remus has been my friend for years, I would never even think about deeming him an Arrogant toe rag as I deem his friends. It wouldn't feel right.

"I know," he shrugs.

"What are the stakes?" I asked now interested. Usually James Potter's bets were quite weird. Once he bet someone a puffskein.

"A large bar of Honeydukes Chocolate." Remus grinned again and I couldn't help but chuckle. Of course.

"It is moments like this I do not doubt your Marauder status. Or Messer status. I still don't get it." I admitted.

"Singular Messer, Plural Marauder, I am pretty sure. James and Sirius change it all the time though." He said as we came upon the Charms classroom. All the first years were packing up. He opened the door and let me in first.

"Thank you Messer Moony." I bowed cheekily.

"You are welcome

* * *

Lily - Flower." He bows back and I slip the box from my hand handing it to Professor Flitwick.

"Good Morning Mr. Lupin. Did you get a lot done Miss. Evans?" He asks.

"Yes Professor." I

* * *

nod.

"Did either of you give anymore thought to writing a journal. I would be happy to slip it in with the others." He asks and both Remus and I. He is always trying to add both Remus and I to Ravenclaw things. He always mentions how sad he is he lost two ravens to the lions den. Remus just smiles and explains he already has a lot to do. I nod along but the real reason I don't put my journal in because I am scared where it will find me in ten years.

I do not want to regret something. And I feel like I will if I write what I feel now down. Its not like I would be able to change it. I must have been lost in thought because a few minutes later I hear James Potter coming up behind me.

"Gonna stand there all day Evans?" He asked his lips against my ear. I shiver. Thinking slightly that I could turn and wrap my arms around his shoulders and we would be in the same position we were in during my daydream. But I do not I turn around a give a sly smile. Or at least what I hope one is.

"Maybe, do you have a problem with that?" I ask in what I hope is a playful voice.

"Not at all it would make you much easier to marvel at. But I am sure the other kids don't have the same view." He whispers and I blush. I didn't notice the entire class had entered the room. I smile back and walked to my seat next to Alice Prewett.

"You and Potter?" she asks and I turn my attention to my book as I place it on the table.

"Leave me alone." I say though my blush and she chuckles. This has been an amazing morning. Just amazing.

Please note sarcasm.

* * *

**A/N - There's the chapter. Please remember I am new at first person. But I always welcome constructive criticism (but please be constructive.).**

**I feed on 'feed'back.**

**Lots O' Love**

**All4TheBest.**


End file.
